


Three Months

by EricaNoelle180



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaNoelle180/pseuds/EricaNoelle180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa Stark was born and raised in a very strict household. She had been taught the importance of virginity and how she must keep her innocence until she was married. However, Sansa couldn't help but allow her Uncle Petyr to touch, suck and lick her in the most sinful ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for the best beta ever, Cris. 
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with me through Boden and I hope this lived up to what you wanted!

To state that Catelyn Stark (nee Tully) was religious would be an understatement. She had been brought up in a strict household and she followed those teachings as an adult. She married a man who shared the same strict beliefs. She bore five of his children seeing that she didn't believe in birth control. She wanted to raise her own children by those same teachings she had as a child. Catelyn would only send her children to private schools based off of a religious curriculum. Not only that but she insisted that her sons attend an all boys academy while her two daughters were sent to an all girls school. 

Even church activities had to separate the boys from the girls. Summer camps are all girls or boys. They were always chaperoned in order to prevent any of the girls being left alone with boys. This decision was based on Catelyn's belief that her all of her children must remain virtuous until they were married. Sansa, Catelyn's eldest daughter, had heard those lectures over and over again when she was a child. She had taken her parents word as gospel for the majority of that time. Sansa as the perfect daughter. She followed the religious teachings to the tee. That is, until she was fifteen.

Her Aunt Lysa had gotten remarried when Sansa was fifteen. Her Uncle Jon had died three years before and Sansa thought nothing of learning Lysa was getting married for the second time. It wasn't until both of her parents sat her and Arya down, claiming that they were never to find themselves alone with their new uncle. This peeked her curiosity but Arya had beaten her to the punch by asking their parents why. Ned had shifted uncomfortably in his seat while their mother just stated that he was not the kind of man that respected young girl's virtues. 

Hearing her parents warnings caused her to do the only logical thing a fifteen year old could think of. She did an internet search, at Margaery's home due to the fact that there were no parental controls at the Tyrells. What she found made her wetter than the porno Margaery and herself once watched during one of their sleepovers. Nightclubs, strippers, and two suspected overdoses at one of those said clubs made Sana want nothing more than to allow this man to corrupt her. There was something deep inside her that wanted nothing more than to let go of everything she had been raised with and follow this unknown man down the path of sin.

The first time she found herself alone with her new Uncle Petyr was only a few months after he married Lysa. It was an accident but one Sansa was forever grateful for. It was during a vacation trip that Lysa insisted on bringing Petyr along, much to Ned and Catelyn's dismay. Sansa had been taking a bath in the upstairs bathroom of the vacation home. During her bath Sansa couldn't help but run her hands down her body and toward her virgin clit; a habit she had picked up every time she would see her new uncle. The bathroom door was unlocked and Petyr had walked in, stopping when he saw her young naked body with her legs spread wide and her hand between them. 

Her mother's teachings should have taught her to be embarrassed and ashamed. Sansa should have blushed, pulled her hand away and insisted that Petyr leave while she made herself decent. But Sansa did neither of those things and Petyr didn't leave. Instead, she took two fingers and stuck them inside of her clit all the while locking eyes with him. Petyr's smirk grew and he pushed the door shut behind him, locking it. He leaned against the sink and crossed his arms as if he told her to continue. Sansa thrusted her fingers in and out of her, their gazed never waiver from one another.

It was the first time Sansa ever had an orgasm and it was only the beginning.

Now, three months shy of her eighteenth birthday, Sansa found her back against one of the cold round tables in the VIP room of his nightclub with the white button down shirt that was part of her school uniform undone and her plaid skirt bunched around her thighs. Her flat stomach was bare with nothing more than a line of cocaine on it. Petyr was sitting at the table and bent down to lick and suck at her stomach before snorting the line off of her stomach. She laughed at the feeling. 

“That tickles!” She had come to the club only moments after school, under the rouse of going to Margaery's. Now she was high on cocaine allowing her Uncle to do the things that her parents had warned her about. She didn't care. Petyr had shown her a world of lust and intoxication that she enjoyed far more than the Sunday preachings she had known her entire life. Petyr looked up from her stomach and gave her the most impure grin she had ever seen him wear. He snorted slightly, making sure the last bit of cocaine went back in his nose before pulling her into a sitting position. 

She hopped off the table and straddled his legs, placing her knees on the cushion of the booth they were sitting in. Her dripping went pantie covered core came in contact with the bugle that his trousers were covering. He placed his hands on her hips and she began to ride him. She allowed the white shirt to slide off of her shoulders as her hips rotated in a circular motion. Sansa moaned and began to rub against him harder.

“Sweetling.” It came out as a mangled cry through clenched teeth. It was sweet torture, pleasurable but not enough. His nails dug into the school girl skirt and he thrusted upward. Sansa cried out, pushing her breast into his face. Petyr's mouth latched onto her nipple, soaking the white lace bra with his saliva. His teeth bit down on her nipple which caused Sansa's hips to buck. He kissed the valley between her breasts and inhaled the scent of her. He was reaching his high from the cocaine and he saw nothing but her. “Such a good girl.” 

“Fuck me. Please. Just fuck me.” She begged every time. She spread her legs so willingly for him and it was difficult to refuse her but he had to. She would wiggle on his lap, causing the most desirable pleasure but he still refused to take that one last step, yet. Instead he allowed her to ride him in this clothed manner, helping her reach her peak. Two years of this young girl getting herself off with is help and corrupting her in every other way he can think of, would soon end and he would finally fuck her in the way he wanted to. “I need you.”

“Not yet. Sweetling. Not yet.” One of his hands moved away from her hips and made their way down her legs and under her blue, black and white shirt. His fingers left a burning trial as they inched their way towards the white cotton panties she was wearing. His fingers slipped under and teased her nub. Sansa cried out and gripped his shoulders. “Three months and I promise that I will fuck you in any way you want me too. But for now, you need to stay the prim and proper daughter of Ned and Catelyn Stark.”

“But why?” She was breathless. Petyr's fingers moved the panties to the side and slowly slid one finger and then another inside of her. He thrusted them in and out of her. “I've let you finger fuck me. I've sat on your face and let you lick me until I'm dry. You've fucked me from behind. You've had me in every other way, how can three months make so much of a difference?” 

“Three months is everything.” Petyr curled his fingers inside of her, hitting a new spot. She cried out, screaming his name and he didn't care. His employees were used to seeing her around and they were paid well enough to ignore that fact that he regularly defiled his underage niece. “If the perfect Ned or the perfect Catelyn ever learned of what I like to do to you, well I have enough funds to avoid prison but it still wouldn't be pleasant. Then there is the issue of my wife. I don't think she would take kindly to how many times my tongue has fucked you. No. You need to stay virginal and innocent until you're legally allowed to be properly fucked.” 

“And where does your wife think you are right now? Oh yes. Right there.” Sansa breathed out, her hot breath hitting his ear. Petyr's thumb rubbed against her nub, circling it roughly while his other two fingers continued to fuck her. Her hips were bucking wildly. Her hands left his shoulders and went into her own hair, pulling at her red hair. Seeing her this desperate and this aroused made him want to throw caution to the wind but even in his intoxicated mind, Petyr knew better. 

“Working.” He shoved his fingers inside roughly and she screamed again. He felt her muscles grip him and milk him. Her eyes where shut tight and her jaw slacked. He had seen her orgasm at least a hundred times but it still aroused him. He couldn't wait for the day that she came because his cock was buried deep inside her cunt. “I have a late night meeting with potential investors wanting to take stock in my club.” 

“How boring.” Sansa whispered as she came down form her high. Petyr pulled his drenched fingers out of her cunt and sucked them dry. She watched him suck her juices with bloodshot eyes. Once he was finished, she leaned down and kissed him. She could taste herself on him when she dipped her tongue into his mouth. It was passionate, hot and when the broke apart, Sansa gently bit his lip. “Perhaps I should call her. Tell her what you're really up to when you have these meetings. It would end my jealousy of you going home to her every night. Forced to fuck her while you think of me. I'm sure you would love to hear that. Fucking her but thinking of me.”

“Now now..” Petyr weaved his fingers through her red hair and yanked her head back gently. Her jugular was exposed to him and he leaned in to suck on her pulse point. “it's not nice to blackmail your uncle. How should I punish you? Hmm.” He kissed his way down her collar bone before sucking on the point where her neck met her shoulder. “In the eyes of the law, you're still a child. Bend over my knee.” 

“Yes Uncle.” Like a good niece, Sansa obey his command. She shifted herself so she was bent over his lap. She rested her upper body on her elbows and made sure that her private area directly over his bulging member. Her legs were spread far enough apart that allowed him to see the cotton of her white panties. She thrusted her hips forward, causing him to hiss when she rubbed his aching member. He placed his hands on her backside, causing her to stop her rutting. 

“Be good or your punishment will only be worse.” Sansa whimpered but he knew that she wasn't scared. He never hit her hard and he never left a bruise. A slight red mark perhaps but he would never hurt her. He pushed the skirt up and then traced her clit through the cotton. He hooked his finger in the panties and pulled the down her legs and over her stockings. He tossed them somewhere, out of sight. Petyr looked down and saw that her pink cunt still dripping wet. She was always so eager even when she had been a bad girl. “So naughty, you are. Wanting me to spank you.” 

“Always.” Petyr chucked as his hand rubbed her ass gently. He was surprised the first time she let him fuck her ass. He was certain that this area would remain unconquered but Sansa was always so eager. She would allow him any pleasure he asked for. He traced the curves of her ass, remembering how tight she had felt around him. The memory only caused him to ache more. 

He pulled his hand away before bringing it back down with a slight smack. The contact made Sansa's ass bounce and her to squeal. Just by her sounds, Petyr knew that she was biting her bottom lip in order to keep herself from moaning. This was meant to be a punishment, not a reward; but Petyr once taught her that sometimes they could be one and the same. He smacked her ass again and again, each time her childish squeals grew high pitched. Suddenly, he got a wicked gleam in his eyes and looked at her arched back. She was facing away from him, her red hair framing her face. He raised his hand and brought it down upon her cunt with a quick tap. 

“Uncle!” Sansa cried out and her nails dug into the cushion. Petyr spanked her cunt six more time and every time, Sansa screamed out his name. She was panting and while it would be an appropriate punishment for her taunts to let her be pent up, Petyr was not a cruel man.....when it came to her. He flipped her onto her back and spread her legs wide apart. Her cunt was dripping with desire for him. His mouth watered. He stuck out his tongue and gave her clit one long lick. “Petyr!” 

Petyr's lips latched around her nub and he began to suck. His fingers found their way back inside of her again, thrusting in and out of her. He licked and nipped at her while his fingers fucked her fast. Sansa was unable to keep her voice down and she was now screaming. It was obvious that the guards positioned outside the VIP room could only assume that Petyr was properly fucking her. He almost wanted to prove them right, but not just yet. Sansa came hard and fast, squirting her juices into his mouth. 

Petyr sat up and watched as Sansa's chest heaved. Her breast all but bounced in her erratic breathing. While he watched her, he picked up on the the cocktail napkins that were on the table, traces of cocaine could easily be seen. He wiped his mouth of her juices while his grey-green eyes traveled the length of her body. He had made her come twice while his erection was still sprung and aching. He had been a good uncle, now it was time for his own reward. 

“Stand up.” Sansa quickly stood on her feet while Petyr scooted down and around the table. He placed his hands on her hips and look in her appearance. Her hair was tossed and her lips red from her biting down hard upon them. Her chest was heaving and her nipples were straining against the white lace of her bra. Her school girl skirt was wrinkled but hung down around her thighs. Her stockings covered her calfs until they touched her knees. She looked thoroughly fucked. “Kneel.” 

She once again obeyed his command and kneeled down in front of him. He leaned back and rested his arms on the back of booth. Sansa grinned eagerly at him and reached forward. She undid his belt and pulled his zipper down on his pants. Petyr lifted his hips, allowing her to pull his pants down, his boxers following suit. His erection sprung free and Sansa took it in. It was long and thick. The tip was dripping in cum and his balls were tight. He was far from ready for her. Sansa reached out and gripped him, causing Petyr to hiss in enjoyment. His eyes rolled back in his head and this was just her hand stroking him. 

“Uncle Petyr, can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“How can I still be innocent after everything we've done?” She leaned down and kissed the top of him. Petyr's eyes fluttered open to see her lips touching his tip. Her doe eyes were wide and unassuming. Her tongue peaked out and tasted the cum that was dripping off of him. “How can I be innocent if I know how salty your cum taste? How innocent can I be if all I can think about is sucking your dick like it is my own personal lollypop?” With that Sansa engulfed him in her mouth. 

“Gods!” Petyr yelled out. His hands weaved into her hair, his nails digging into her scalp but she didn't stop. She continued to suck and lick him. Her head bobbing up and down, his tip hitting the back of her throat. Petyr taught her the perfect way to blow a man and Sansa had become quite the pro at it. At first she would gag but now she could take him in her mouth completely without gagging at all. He looked down and saw her bobbing her head up and down. He massaged her head while she blew him. She tilted her head and she looked up at him. Just seeing her eyes looking at him in such a sinful way caused him to exploded. He came forcefully into her mouth and she drank all of him. 

Sansa stood, his limp member sliding out of her mouth as she went. She looked at him with a satisfied smile. There was a smudge of his cum, dripping down the side of her mouth. Sansa reached up with her pointer finger and wiped it away. She went to lick it off of her finger but Petyr reached out. He took her wrist and pulled her down into his lap. He took her finger and sucked his own cum off of her finger. Once her finger was clean, he pulled it out with a soft pop. She chuckled and leaned in. 

They kissed for a few moments, their lips lingering together. She rested her head against his chest and listened to his heart. He held her close and began rocking her. Her eyes fluttered shut and he kissed the top of her head. It was a ritual. Once they were finished playing with each other, Petyr always held her close. She curl up in his arms like a small child and he would hum to her. She enjoyed these moments, no matter how fucked up she knew they were. 

It didn't last long. Their spell was broken by the ringing of her phone. Sansa huffed in annoyance and got off of Petyr's lap. She padded across the room and went to her backpack. She pulled out the latest smart phone and looked at its screen. The light from the screen lit up her face and Petyr could see the scowl forming. 

“Who is the text from?”

“My mother.”

“Ah.” Petyr said nothing but tucked himself back inside of his pants. He stood as he zipped up his pants and fastened his belt. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her middle. He rested his chin on her shoulder and looked at her screen. “And what does the saintly Catelyn Stark want?” 

“To remind me that she will be at Margaery's bright and early. She wants to hear all about the girls night.” While he couldn't see her face, he could tell that she raised her eyebrow. She shifted in his arms and looked at him with a confused look on her face. “And what do you mean the 'saintly Catelyn Stark'? Wasn't it you who had a thing for her once upon a time? You could have been married to such a saint.” 

“Sweetling, that was a long time ago and that marriage would have imploded before it even began.” Sansa chuckled and Petyr couldn't help but lean in and kiss her again. It was light and teasing He pulled away from her and she stuck out her lip in a pout. Petyr just shook his head and picked up her white button down shirt from the floor. He walked back over to her and handed it to her. “You should go. I'll have my driver take you to the Tyrells. You are in no condition to drive with the cocaine in your system. I'll have your car dropped off before morning.” Sansa took the shirt from him and began to fastening it on. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to look presentable. 

“And what of my panties?”

“Those are mine to keep.” That naughty smirk she adored was back and it made her giggle. He kissed that smirk on last time before slipping on her black flats. She picked up her back pack and slung it over her shoulder. Petyr looked at her with a satisfied gleam in his eye. They traced over her and all the indecent things they have done together flooded back to him. “Don't you just look innocent?” 

“Not in three months I won't be.”

“Oh no. In three months I'll fuck you like one of my whores.” He kissed her lips one more time. “And I can't wait for it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is for everyone who wanted me to post Sansa's 18th birthday.

18th Birthday

Lysa was out of town, that much she knew. Her aunt had been excited about some trip in Dorne for weeks. She talked and talked about how it would be nice to lie on a beach, listen to the waves and not have any adult responsibilities. Robin was away at summer camp and there was nothing holding Lysa back from enjoying her time away. Uncle Petyr encouraged the trip, stating that his wife needed some stress free time away from Robin and everything else. He claimed that she started to look haggard and tired; a tropical trip was exactly what she needed. 

The real trick was getting Catelyn to go with her. Lysa originally wanted Petyr to go, a second honeymoon of sorts but unfortunately the timing was not ideal for Petyr. It was summer and the club was always packed during the summer months. He simply couldn't afford to be away. Petyr suggested that Catelyn and Lysa need some sister bonding time and Lysa thought it was the perfect solution. The only issue Catelyn had was that the proposed trip would be over Sansa's eighteenth birthday. Originally, Catelyn refused to go but Lysa compromised; she was willing to postpone the trip a few days for Catelyn so she could be there for her daughter. While it irritated Sansa, she was willing to push her plans aside for a few more days in order to get her strict mother out of the way.

Ned was far more lenient and blind when it came to the desires of his teenage daughter. He knew nothing of her secrets, not that her mother did but she was far more suspicious. With Catelyn on vacation so soon after Sansa turned eighteen, Ned was more willing to allow his daughter some freedom that she didn't have before. She had been anticipating her eighteenth birthday since Petyr insisted that her virginity stayed intact until then. No matter how much she begged, Petyr never budged. He kept her pure, at least his definition of pure. He still licked, sucked and finger fucked her as often as he could. He got her drunk, high and aroused all without the knowledge of her parents. Again, Petyr's definition of pure was not one found in a dictionary. 

Sansa's birthday fell on a Monday and a family dinner was held in her honor. It was torture for her because Petyr sat down the table from her and never looked at her once, except for the obligatory “happy birthday”. Lysa and Catelyn then flew out on a Thursday for their two week long vacation. Petyr had planned that Sansa would come to his home after the party Margaery was throwing for her on Saturday; the party that her parents had no knowledge of and the party that was being held at his club for all of Sansa's friends, completely unchaperoned would be partying all night long. Drugs and alcohol would flow freely. Sansa supposedly was having a birthday slumber party with Margaery, or so her parents thought and a few other of their girl friends. However, what Petyr didn't know was that she had gotten permission from Ned to spend both Friday and Saturday night at Margaery's; Ned felt as though his perfect and innocent daughter deserved to enjoy her birthday, especially when he trusted her completely. 

Margaery knew her best friend's dirty little secret, having a few secrets of her own, was more than willing to cover for her. The Tyrells were lax when it came to parental duties and it was easy to make it appear as though Sansa spent nights at Margaery's house doing all manner of innocent girly activities. So, on Friday night roughly around 5 in the evening, Sansa left her house and drove to Margaery's. There, Margaery prepped her best friend on what to expect and made sure that her hair and makeup was done perfectly. Then around midnight, she left the Tyrells and went to her aunt and uncles home. Petyr normally didn't return home until 1 or 2 in the morning on busy nights at the club. Sansa entered the passcode she had gotten from the ever unsuspecting Robin and grabbed the spare key that was hidden under one of her aunt's hideous potted plants. 

Lysa and Petyr's home was massive, for Lysa wouldn't settle for anything less. However, it didn't feel like a home but instead more of a bad 1980s movie. Petyr was rarely ever there and Lysa was far to fussy to have anything sort of a mess lying around. The floors were made of woods throughout the house and the walls white with horrid light red, almost pink curtains. Pictures hung on the wall that gave the falsehood of a happy family. Not a spec of dust nor mess could be found so Sansa decided to make one. 

Sansa took off her shoes and kicked them visibly by the front door. The cardigan she had been wearing fell to the floor next, inches away from her shoes. Her jeans were kicked off next, making an obvious pathway toward the stairway. Her lacy tank top feel on the bottom step before she unhooked her black bra. She hung the bra on the railing of the stairs. It was enough for Petyr to know what was waiting for him upstairs. In nothing more than her lacy black panties, Sansa climbed the stairs with her overnight back on her shoulder. She wasn't exactly sure where Petyr's room was, for she knew that he and Lysa hadn't shared one in years, She pushed open each door until she found the room she was looking for. His room was masculine and screamed bachelor instead of a married man. There was no hint of a woman here for there were no flowery pillows or extra trinkets around. There was a sleek black fourposter bed (that sent shivers down Sansa's spine) in the center of the room with dark blue covers. The pillows were black and they matched the black end-tables on each side of the bed that held lamps. There was a leather chair in the corner and a dresser on the other side. Two doors were located on the far left wall, one to a closet and the other to his own bathroom. 

Sansa went to the bathroom, flicked on the light in order to check her makeup and hair. She placed her bag on the counter by the sink, for there was nothing she needed currently. She left and went to his closet, looking at his button down shirts, searching for a particular one. It was silk and dark green. It was the shirt he was wearing when he had found her masturbating in the bathtub all those years ago. She wanted that particular shirt for that very reason. Once it was on, she was ready and all she had to do was wait. She climbed onto the bed, placing herself in the center. It wasn't until an hour after she entered his home that she heard the front door open. She smirked when she heard the door shut and it was clear that he wasn't expecting to see the clothes littering the floor. Her heart began to race when she heard his slow footsteps climbing the stairs. She had to bite her lip in order to withhold a giggle although she failed miserably when he pushed open his bedroom door. 

“Well, I must say that when I left the club, I wasn't expecting this when I came home.” Petyr cocked his eyebrow at her while unbuttoning his cufflinks. He leaned against the doorframe and simply smirked at her. The curve of his lips caused a rush of arousal to pool between her legs. His eyes traveled over her and she could see the desire in his eyes. “That shirt looks far better on you than it ever did on me.” He pushed himself off of the doorframe and began walking slowly toward the bed. His long fingers reached for the first button on his shirt but Sansa held up her hand. 

“No! Don't. I want to do it.” Sansa bit her lip and shifted herself in order to crawl toward the end of the bed. She sat up on her legs and reached out for him. She trailed her hands down his clothed chest and looked up at him with hooded eyes. She gave him a small, shy smile. “I want to be the one to undress you.” 

“Like a birthday gift?” Sansa nodded eagerly and it made Petyr's grin widened. He reached out and tucked a piece of her red hair behind her ear. The feel of his hands caused her to shift slightly, hoping to gain some friction between her legs. His hand moved away and held them up and to the side.“Well then, completely unwrap me.” 

“My pleasure.” Her hands reached out and began to undo each button slowly. As his skin began to appear, Sansa leaned in and kissed it. As more skin began to show and the more Sansa found herself licking. Once the shirt was open completely, she pushed it off of his shoulders, causing it to hit the floor. She continued her assault all the down his chest until she reached the top of his trousers. The scar that was on his navel was begging to be kissed. She stuck her tongue out and took a long lick up his chest; tracing the scar. When she reached the top, Petyr weaved his hands through her hair and crashed his lips to hers. Their kiss was passionate, causing her arms to wrap around his shoulders and press her body to his. Petyr yanked on her hair and pulled her back. 

“Stand up.” Petyr let go of her and Sansa did as she was told. She grasped the wooden posters of the bed and stood on the blue comforter. He tugged on the bottom of his shirt that was covering her naked body. “Off.” Once again obeying her uncle, Sansa began to undo her own buttons, starting at the bottom. One by one, the fabric started to revel her naked form that was concealed before. The lace black panties came first before her flat stomach. Her breast were next before she took the shirt off completely. She balled the green silk up in her hands and tossed it teasingly toward him. 

Petyr didn't move or react. Instead his eyes focused completely on her. His hands touched her stomach as though he was touching her for the first time. He leaned in put his lips on her pale skin. Mirror what she had just done to him, Petyr nipped and licked his way down her stomach until he reached her panties. Once he reached them, he inhaled deeply savoring her sent. He took the top of her black panties between his teeth and slowly began to drag them down her legs. His eyes looked up at her with dark eyes. She was panting and her breasts moved as she did. Once the panties were pooled at her ankles, Sansa stepped out of them; flicking them across the room. 

His hands touched her hips and traced small circles. He moved her one leg and perched it over his shoulder. He kissed her thigh slowly, biting small pieces of her skin as he went. Sansa watched him as he caused small bruises to form on her thigh. The feel of this tongue caused the slick wetness to increase and her clit began to throb harder. Her need for release was painful but his hands were on her hips, preventing her from bucking her hips. Once he reached her clit, Petyr took a deep breath before devouring her.

“Uncle!” Sansa cried out when Petyr's tongue circled her nub. He lapped up her clit as though he was a man who was dying of thirst. Sansa's hands went to his hair but he pulled away, shaking his head. He pointed to the posters of the bed. Sansa pouted but obeyed, pulling her head from his hair and placing them on the posters. Petyr went back to eating her out, his tongue covering her entire clit. One of his hands left her hip and moved to her center. He inserted one finger and then another inside of her. He began to trust in and out while he continued to suck. His pace was quick and it caused Sansa to scream. If anyone was inside the house, they clearly would have been heard. Her nails dug into the black posters and her toes curled. Her orgasm hit her quickly and if Petyr hadn't been holding her up, her knees would have given out. Petyr allowed her to ride the orgasm out until she came down from the high before removing his fingers and to his lips.

“Kiss me.” Seeing that following orders was the theme of the night, Sansa leaned down and kissed him. She could taste her own cum on his lips and it only made her want him more. Their tongues battled for dominance but as always, Petyr overpowered her. His hands wandered over his body, bringing her as close to him as possible. When they broke apart, he gently placed the tip of his finger, covered in her juices, on her shoulder and pushed. Sansa fell back onto the bed with a laugh. Her red hair flared out against the pillows. She looked up at him to see him undoing his belt that held his pants up. 

“I thought I got to unwrap all of my present.” 

“Sweetling, this is as much of a gift for me as it is for you. Trust me, it hasn't been easy resisting you all these years.” With that Petyr dropped his drawers and Sansa took in all of him. She had seen different parts of his body before but never all at one. This was the first time he had been completely naked in front of her. She admired his body. He was lean but there was a bit of muscle but not enough to be considered bust. His penis, which was part of his body she adored, wasn't overly thick but it was long. She didn't have much to compare it by but she knew it was impressive. She had licked and sucked it until it hit the back of her throat. She allowed him to fuck her in the ass one night they had ingested to much cocaine and if she could handle that painful pleasure, having him inside her wasn't as nerve wracking has most virgins would think. “Did you go to Dr. Varys?” 

“IUD.” Sansa replied. She had gone to the discrete doctor in search for birth control on Petyr's dime. She knew the pill would not be an option due to the fact that she couldn't risk her parents finding them; even if she was now eighteen. Neither Petyr nor Sansa were willing to wear condoms, wanting to have him close as possible, and after discussion with Varys, and IUD was the best solution.

“Perfect.” Petyr climbed onto the bed and over her body. Sansa's legs spread easily and Petyr fit between them perfectly. He didn't lean down, instead her hovered over her. His eyes looked deeply into hers, looking for any sort of protest. “Are you alright?” Sansa nodded and reached for his member. She pumped him a couple of times to show him just how ready she was. Petyr faltered for a second before regaining his senses. He narrowed his eyes are her in mock anger. He grabbed her wrist and shook his head. “Don't be a bad girl.”

“But I want to. I mean, I want to be bad with you Uncle.” 

“Oh my naughty girl. I love seeing you so corrupted.” He let go of his wrist and took his finger, tracing it down her chest. He ran it down until he reached her bare clit and once again, inserted his fingers inside of her, stretching her. While he was certain that her hymen wasn't still intact, for he had fucked her with all manner of toys before this night, he still needed to make sure she was ready for him. “It shouldn't hurt but if it does, I promise I will have you screaming before long.” 

“Yes.” It came out as a breathless moan because of his fingers fucking her. Her lids were fluttering over her eyes. Just was quickly as his fingers were inside of her, he removed them. She whimpered and looked at him. He lowered his body so that he was covering her completely. He braced himself on his one elbow while his other hand aligned him with her entered. He teased her for a breif moment before slowly entering her. Despite what she expected, Sansa felt no pain at all. It was odd at first, being stretched that wide but it wasn't unpleasant. At first, Petyr didn't move. Once fully inside her all he could do was groan. His head went into the crook of her shoulder causing Sansa to feel his hot breath. 

“You're so tight. So perfect.” He moved his head and rested his forehead against hers. His eyes opened and poured into her. Sansa wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Feeling her breast against his chest caused the need to him to move. He started slow, pulling out before pushing back in. His hips rotated and pushing in as far as he could go. The feel of him inside of her was far beyond what she expected. The pep talk Margaery had given her about what to expect was useless because this was perfect. 

“Don't stop.” It came out as a whisper but it urged him further. While he started out slow and gentle, Petyr began to pick up his pace. He pulled away slightly, propping himself up farther on his elbows and changed the angle of his thrusting. The angle change caused him to thrust and fuck her faster. The headboard was banging against the wall loudly and the creaks of the mattress mingled with the sounds of their slapping skin. Sansa spread her legs farther apart, wanting him close to her as possible. “Deeper, go deeper.” 

Hearing her plea, Petyr pulled away causing her to be confused for a breif second. He smirked down at her and trusted his knowledge as he never pulled out of her. He sat up on his knees and gripped her hips. Sansa leaned up on her elbows so she could see him. Petyr pulled out of her and then pushed back in. He hit spots inside of her that he wasn't reaching before and it caused her head to be thrown back. His nails dug into her hip, leaving half-moon marks on her skin. Her fucked her harder then. He was reaching his end and he knew he needed to get her there soon. 

“Fuck me. Please, god please fuck me.” Sansa was screaming as Petyr thrusted madly into her. He had lost rhythm at this point, he just needing to feel her. Sansa didn't seem to mind as her hips were just rutting against him as well. It was hard, rough and pure fucking. Petyr teased her nub, pulling at it and it caused her to fall over the edge of the second time that night. “Petyr!” 

Petyr cried out her name as he spilled inside of her. Her muscles clenched around him and the feel of her cunt sucking his penis dry made his come harder. Soon, he came down from his release as did Sansa. He pulled out of her, causing her to whimper. He knew that her clit would be sensitive, not that it would stop him from having her again. Sansa moved over and he laid down beside her. He felt no need to clean themselves for he was certain that he would be back inside of her before long. Sansa reached over and intertwined their fingers together as they caught their breath. Petyr turned his head and saw Sansa looking at him. He leaned over and kissed her lips gently. 

“How long do I have you?” 

“All night. Dad thinks I'm at Margaery's for a slumber party. So, you have me until the party tomorrow. I plan on coming back to your place tomorrow night as well. If you'll have me of course.” Sansa teased. She leaned into him and threw her leg over his waist. She propped herself up on top of him. He wasn't hard, for just having come inside of her, but she knew that he would rise eventually; even if it took some time. Her wet clit made contact with his limp penis; their juices mixing together. “And I'm certain that all of my school friends will be far to drunk or high tomorrow night to notice if I sneak off for a good fuck with my favorite uncle.” 

“Sweetling, I will have your little friends so intoxicated I could throw you down in the middle of the party and fuck you in-front of everyone and none of them would remember a thing.” The thought thrilled her. It amazed her at how blind her parents were at some things. They were so concerned with keeping her a virgin that they were blind at what was right in front of them. The all girls school she went to had just as much, if not more, sex and drugs being passed around the halls. “Actually, I think that will be something we will have to experiment with. How would you feel if you pulled one of your friends, boy or girl, and allow them to watch me fuck you.”

“Like a threesome? I'm sure Margaery wouldn't mind.” 

“Doesn't she have a lover?” Sansa nodded. Margaery had been fucking a man in his twenties for some time. It wasn't exclusive but enough to scratch and itch when needed. She trusted Margaery and bringing her into bed with Petyr and herself actually aroused her. She bucked against him and she felt him stir. “If she is willing, I wouldn't find watching the two of you fuck each other before I fucked you myself. Would you like that?” 

“Yes.” Sansa began to rotate her hips, sliding up and down his hardening penis. “But what I would like more is to ride you right now. We can discuss Margaery after.” Petyr threw her a naughty grin at her. She lifted her hips and sank down upon his penis. It wasn't the last time he fucked her that night, for neither of them slept until the sun rose. Sansa rode him hard and he fucked her from behind. He had her in the shower when their bodies grew to sticky and he had then ate his breakfast, strawberry's and whip cream, off of her stomach. Their saturday was filled with every nightmare Ned and Catelyn had feared for their beautiful daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was enjoyable for you as it was for me. Since Petyr was not in the GoT premiere, I needed something naughty.


End file.
